ONESHOT: Entertainment
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: O sangue egoísta percorre minhas veias. Eu sou a mentira que você adora. Isto é entretenimento, mentiras são entretenimento. E agora está implorando-me por mais. Esta é minha vida...


****T****ítulo** **d****a** **F****ic: Entertainment

**C**asal **P**rincipal: Sasuke**&**Sakura

**C**ensura: + 14 (?)

**G**ênero: Romance possessivo, Suspense

**N**arração: Primeira pessoa.

**N**otas:

— A one-shot é composta por três pontos de vista. No início estarei indicando de quem é cada POV.  
>— O texto está propositalmente confuso. Minha intenção foi que tudo fosse esclarecido apenas no final.<br>— As lembranças não estão dispostas de forma cronológica, por isso atenção nas datas. ;3'  
>— Hm... Acho que é só. Sinto que estou esquecendo algo, maas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>OV: **S**akura ~

**13 de outubro de 2015  
>4h58min<br>**

Dizem que se pensa no início quando sabe que o fim está próximo.

**|Lembrança ON|****  
>06 de abril de 1995<br>18h12min**

— E começou a inventar! – Temari disse jogando um travesseiro em mim.  
>— Mas é sério! – peguei o travesseiro antes que me acertasse.<p>

Temari se deitou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo de Shikamaru no momento que saí para sentar no chão.

Ino veio para o meu lado direito e se apoiou na mesinha de centro. Sasuke continuou na poltrona, com Naruto falando baixo sem parar ao lado, num banco.

— É um fato comprovado cientificamente. – Ino finalizou.  
>— Por isso que aumenta o número de suicídios entre adolescentes, por causa desse tipo de conversa. – era melhor quando Shikamaru fingia nos ignorar.<br>— Vamos exemplificar para vocês. – comecei.  
>— Homens que possuem uma autoconfiança natural, cumprimentam apenas com um leve aceno de cabeça, enquanto mantém o olhar confiante e o "não preciso usar de palavras para mostrar minha presença" escrita na testa com tinta invisível. – Ino continuou, gesticulando a cada palavra.<p>

Seu longo cabelo loiro quase me acertou os olhos ao virar o rosto.

— Este é o caso do Sasuke. – olhei para ele com naturalidade, mas parecia não ouvir, ocupado demais fingindo estar escutando os murmúrios de Naruto. — Ele não abre a boca para cumprimentar alguém.

— Isso! E existem aqueles que dizem apenas um "oi". – Ino continuou.  
>— Ou "como vai?". – completei. — Só por educação, não que tenham vontade em saber a resposta.<p>

Nós variávamos; uma hora nos olhávamos, outrora direcionávamos nossa atenção para cada um que estava nesta sala pequena – a única fonte de iluminação, por causa do _blackout_regional, era essa vela em cima do centro de mesa que a Ino tentava derrubar, despropositadamente.

— Quem será que usamos como exemplo? – Ino me perguntou.

Hm...

— Gaara! – levei alguns segundos para responder. — Ele é "confiante", mas existe o duvidar de si mesmo a respeito da "reação" que causa nas outras pessoas.  
>— Bom, não dá para negar que ele é educado. – Ino colocou a mão no queixo e pensou um pouco.<br>— Vocês estão falando do meu irmão! – Temari se sentou e me jogou outro travesseiro.

Novamente, peguei. Esse passou perto da vela.

— Só estamos dizendo que ele é educado. – Ino comentou rapidamente. — E muito gato, fala sério! Ruivo perfeito com os olhos misteriosos da cor verde piscina.  
>— Acho que vou vomitar! – Temari começou sua atuação.<p>

Apesar de Gaara também ter catorze anos, está em duas turmas mais avançadas que a nossa. E sempre ocupado demais para poder vir na casa da Ino, passar o tempo à toa.

— Voltando ao assunto. – ignorei o drama das duas. — E o terceiro estágio.  
>— Que é daquele que finge ter confiança, mas na verdade é completamente desesperado para ser aceito.<br>— Adorado. – continuei.  
>— Ah! – Temari começou com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos verdes. — Esse caso até eu posso citar um exemplo! O loiro de cabelo espetado, Naruto, claro.<p>

— Também pensamos a mesma coisa! – Ino comentou com um largo sorriso.  
>— Ei! – Naruto se manifestou. — Não sou nenhum desesperado! – ficou de pé e demonstrou certa raiva e ingenuidade.<p>

— Estou pensando se entro no índice de suicidas adolescentes. – Shikamaru falou calmo, olhando para o tempo escuro pela única janela meio aberta.  
>— Isso só vale para homens? – Sasuke perguntou.<p>

Todos, exceto Shikamaru, olhamos para ele.

— Sim. Não direi como funciona com as mulheres, você não iria entender. – Ino respondeu.  
>— Certo. – ele veio para o meu lado esquerdo. — Se considera confiante, Sakura?<br>— Sim. Bastante! – disse convicta.

Sorriu. Tão lindo a cor da sua íris: ônix. Transmite confiança, segurança, algo intrigante e viciante, ao mesmo tempo em que não passa nada. Um enigma, lindo mistério.

E sem dizer mais nada me beijou.

Fiquei algum tempo sem reação, afinal sonhei inúmeras vezes com este momento! Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez na escadaria do colégio, na qual tropecei, no primeiro dia de aula .

Deixei acontecer.

Meu primeiro beijo... Com ele... Uchiha Sasuke!

Ele segurou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos. Abri um pouco mais a boca e sua língua gentilmente encontrou a minha.

Simplesmente parei de pensar. Deixei-me levar pelo momento, ignorei o nervosismo e a batida descompassa do meu coração.

Não por minha vontade, mas nossos lábios começaram a se separar. Muitas risadas, gritos e falas sem sentidos tiveram início.

Reparei na existência do "público" quando Sasuke deixou de me prender com o olhar.

— Olha como ela está vermelhinha! – Temari comentou.

Notei que todos estavam me olhando. Constrangimento, constrangimento!

— É que estou ficando doente! – me apressei a dizer. Por algum motivo não estou respirando direito!

Será que foi bom para ele do mesmo jeito que foi para mim?

Olhei para Sasuke ao ouvir o som da sua risada abafada.

— Sua reação realmente demonstra soberba confiança. O que mostra que não devemos levar a sério nada do que disse até agora.  
>— Mandou bem, Sasuke! – Naruto foi para o lado dele e trocaram o seu aperto de mão estranho.<p>

Eu e Ino nos levantamos para contra-argumentar, e então voltamos a falar um mais alto que o outro, exceto Shikamaru.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>4h58min<strong>

Dizem que a vida passa diante dos nossos olhos como um filme célere, sem perca alguma de detalhes.

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|  
><strong>**4 de julho de 1996  
>23h07min<strong>

"Não se esqueça da usar proteção! E não se deixe achar que todas as outras vezes vão ser tão ruins quanto à primeira", não faço ideia do que a Ino quis dizer em relação à primeira vez.

Incrível, completamente indescritível! Ele simplesmente acabou comigo! Tirou-me todas as forças, do melhor jeito possível! Não acredito que demorei tanto em ceder!

Ele fez tudo ser perfeito! Melhor feriado de todos! Melhor dia da minha vida!

Conseguiu só para nós a casa de praia dos pais. Esse colchão improvisado na varanda para termos uma bela vista do show de fogos de artifício, com o som ao fundo do mar.

Aconcheguei-me mais em seus braços e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito. Fiquei a escutar as batidas do seu coração, o seu respirar. Entrelacei minha mão direita a sua esquerda e fechei os olhos, queria sonhar repetidas vezes com este momento.

A brisa trazia o cheiro do mar e me levava de volta no tempo, de quando entrou em mim e nos tornamos um.

— Sakura. – pronunciou rouco o meu nome.

O fitei, tentei manter-me concentrada e com os olhos abertos.

A boca dele voltou a minha mais uma vez, buscando, e demorou-se ao fazer a última prova. Quando levantou o rosto, seus olhos estavam escurecidos e exigentes.

— Diga-me que é minha, Sakura.  
>— Sua. – murmurei, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam outra vez. Suspirei, caindo no sono. — Por quanto tempo você me quiser<p>

.

**|LEMBRAÇA OFF|**

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>4h58min<strong>

Essas lembranças me vêm à mente todos os dias.

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|  
><strong>**15 de setembro de 2003  
>15h23min<strong>

— Adoro essas cabines fotográficas! – comentei animada enquanto o arrastava pela mão. — Vamos tirar fotos? Que pergunta idiota! Claro que você quer.  
>— Claro. Fui eu que nos trouxe a esse parque idiota apenas para poder usar esta cabine de fotos. – usou seu bom e irresistível senso de humor.<p>

Esprememo-nos neste pequeno espaço. Pensei que fosse maior, pelo menos era na minha infância. Talvez porque eu e a _S_fossemos menor.

Sasuke está com o porte físico cada vez mais atlético, mas sem exagero, o que acho ótimo!

— Não vim unicamente para usar esta cabine, isto é consequência de você querer passar tempo comigo. – coloquei algumas moedas e dei início a sessão de cinco fotos.

Repousei os braços em volta do seu pescoço e apoiei minha testa a dele.

— Agora finja que gosta de mim. – brinquei. Ele sorriu.

Beijou-me e ao término mordicou suavemente meu lábio inferior.

— Vai ser fácil, sou ótimo ator. – seus olhos negros que antes não me transmitiam nada, agora diziam tudo.

Fingi irritação e bati em seu ombro direito.

— Não devia dizer isso para uma garota violenta! – constatei.

Pegou minha mão, puxou-me para o seu colo e me manteve em seus braços.

— Gosto do perigo. – comentou.

Toquei seu rosto que está a poucos centímetros do meu. Adoro tê-lo assim, tão próximo a mim.

— Quanto gosta de mim? – concentrei-me em seu olhar, em qualquer pequena expressão que denunciasse desconforto ou algo do gênero. — "O suficiente" desta vez não é resposta.

Ele não piscou ou mudou de expressão. Permaneceu descontraído e confortável.

— O suficiente – tirou a mão da minha cintura para pegar algo no bolso. — para querer tê-la ao meu lado. – uma caixa! Uma pequena caixinha preta da joalheria Tiffany!

Não pode ser! Não pode ser!

— Faz quanto tempo que nos conhecemos? – fechou um olhou e fingiu pensar. — Oito anos? – deixou de me fitar para abrir a caixinha e tirar o anel com um solitário de diamante no formato de uma flor de cerejeira! — E o passar de anos não me fez mudar de ideia. – voltou a prender o meu olhar.

Eu não piscava, não acreditava! Meus olhos estavam ardendo, mas eu não queria perder momento algum! Queria gravar tudo que pudesse! Seu cheiro, na verdade é o aroma do perfume que lhe dei no Dia dos Namorados. Ou esse clima aconchegante...

— Quero-a para mim, Sakura. – sorriu enquanto pegou minha mão esquerda. — Casa comigo. – não foi uma pergunta.

Olhei do anel para ele repetidas vezes, enquanto sentia o sorriso bobo em meu rosto alargar

— Esse é o pior pedido de casamento de toda a história mundial! – enfatizei meu dedo anular para que ele colocasse o anel, e foi o que fez.  
>— Não pode afirmar, não conhece todos os pedidos já feitos.<p>

Pulei em seus braços e o abracei com o máximo de força.

Bati a cabeça no teto baixo da cabine, mas não me importei.

— Minha futura senhora Uchiha. – disse ao lado do meu ouvido.

Ouvi-lo profanar tais palavras me causou um êxtase que eu nunca tinha sentido!

Queria chorar, gritar, matar alguém, pular de um precipício ou qualquer coisa sem sentido! Sem sentido... É assim que ele me deixa. Uma tola que esquece a razão, uma tola completa e decididamente apaixonada. Péssima combinação!

— Sua, sempre sua. – de corpo e alma. — Nós vamos nos casar! – gritei!

E o beijei, ainda sem acreditar.

Adoro a sensação de estar segura em seus braços.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>4h58min<strong>

É para você, Sasuke, que crio este entretenimento.

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|****  
>19 de maio de 1998<br>14h39min**

— Não acredito que a professora nos colocou como dupla. – acho que é a bilionésima vez que digo isso.  
>— Pela bilionésima vez, era de se esperar já que é uma professora substituta e não conhece ainda os alunos. O que tem em mente para o projeto? – quis mudar de assunto.<p>

Olhei para o céu azul livre de nuvens. Este ótimo tempo pede uma comida leve.

— Acho que já sei, mas precisamos fazer umas compras antes, pois em casa não tem todos os ingredientes. – segurei sua mão e tentei acompanhar o mesmo passo de lesma que ele. — Nesse passo a gente chega amanhã no supermercado! – o fitei pelo canto do olho.

— Não reclame da velocidade. Estou carregando as pedras que guarda na bolsa. – exagerado.  
>— São apenas os livros. Saberia o peso deles caso carregasse também.<br>— Desnecessário! Para quê preciso trazer os meus livros se você já trás o suficiente para nós dois?

Também me olhou pelo canto do olho.

Besta!

(...)

— Eu vou cuidar desses legumes, e você... – sentou-se no chão e começou a mexer no celular. — O que está fazendo? – ergui uma sobrancelha.  
>— Não te atrapalhando. – respondeu sem me olhar.<br>— Cala a boca e cuida de descascar as batatas que estão em cima da mesa. – apontei para a mesa que está no canto da cozinha.  
>— Sabe que eu não sei cozinhar. Essa "arte" é coisa da sua espécie. – a força do tédio dele é tão grande que quase me contagiou. Quase.<br>— Minha_ espécie_?  
>— A raça das mulheres! Vocês possuem uma habilidade quase natural neste meio. Sinta-se feliz por conseguir ser melhor em alguma coisa. – namoro um comediante!<br>— Vou ignorar seu comentário pelo bem da nossa relação! Agora descasca a porcaria daquelas batatas! - lhe empurrei uma faca específica.

Levantou-se e pegou a faca.

— Cadê o seu senso de humor? – fingiu estar irritado.  
>— Está... – sorri. — Melhor deixar para lá. – dei-lhe as costas quando vi que havia começado a descascar uma batata.<br>— Isso é muito fácil! Já terminei. – disse após o tempo que levei para encher uma panela com água e levar ao fogo.

O quê? Não é possível!

Virei e... Claro. Peguei um das que estava descascada.

— Você deu forma de cenouras as batatas! Como as deixou tão finas e cumpridas? – quanto desperdício!  
>— Pare de mentir dizendo que fiz errado. – pegou um pano branco e o usou para limpar as mãos.<p>

Entendi.

— Acha que vou cair nessa, Sasuke? – soltei a batata e o fitei. Jogou o pano em algum lugar, cruzou os braços e fingiu não saber do que eu estava falando.  
>— Do que está falando? – há-há.<br>— Se fingindo de inútil para me cansar, assim só restando à alternativa de concordar com você fazendo nada e eu cozinhando tudo, para não me "atrasar"!  
>— Não sei do que está falando. Mas já que pensa desta forma, tudo bem. Renego o meu querer de tentar ajudar só para não atrasar.<p>

Voltou para o canto da cozinha que estava.

Colocou para tocar "Don't Stop" do Innerpartysystem, calando momentaneamente minha reclamação.

— Desde quando você tem essa música no celular? – perguntei voltando a cortar a cebola.  
>— Desde que passei todas as músicas que gosta. Pensei que pudessem ser úteis em momentos como este.<p>

Não comentei nada.

Estava cortando as cenouras em rodelas, ouvindo música e ocupada demais pensando que ele tinha enchido a memória do celular com coisas para mim. Levei um susto quando abraçou-me por trás.

— Está tão silenciosa. – disse próximo ao meu ouvido.

Apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos.

— Eu sou silenciosa. – falei baixo.  
>— Claro. Há problema quando consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos. – apertou-me com mais força contra o seu corpo. — Na verdade, sua casa nunca esteve tão silenciosa! Sua mãe está trabalhando, tudo bem. Mas onde está a tormenta? Ela sempre aparece em algum momento para implicar.<br>— Não fala assim dela. Hoje é terça, lembra? Aula de piano. – abri os olhos para ver sua expressão.

Eu sabia.

— Quer dizer que temos a casa só para nós dois? – começou a beijar o meu pescoço.  
>— A aula dura uma hora. Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento. Lembra que fomos ao supermercado depois do colégio?<br>— Só preciso de cinco minutos. – virou-me para ficar de frente. Ergueu-me e me colocou sobre a bancada.  
>— Apenas cinco minutos? Desde quando ficou tão rápido? – passei as mãos por debaixo da camisa do uniforme e arranhei levemente seu tórax, só para provocar.<br>— Desde...  
>— Onde você está, mana? – a voz da Sayu!<p>

Empurrei Sasuke para longe no impulso. Desci da bancada e fingi estar cortando... Não tem o que cortar, tudo está pronto!

Hora de montar o prato.

— Na cozinha. – gritei em resposta.  
>— Aí, que nojo! O grude deve estar com você. – gritou mais alto. — Avisa-me quando a comida estiver pronta e ele tiver ido embora. Não quero ter uma indigestão! – e fechou com força a porta do quarto.<p>

Ciúme, sempre a mesma coisa.

— Ótimo. – segurou minha cintura e voltou a aproximar nossos corpos. — Ela agora vai ficar trancada no quarto.- abaixou-se um pouco para encostar a testa a minha.  
>— Está pegando fogo. – comentei perversa, com malícia no olhar.<br>— É como fico quando estou com você. – seus olhos estavam com um lindo brilho.

Amo o seu olhar... Amo tê-lo assim... Amo poder enganá-lo.

Sorri, fiz menção a um beijo.

— O pano que jogou caiu ao lado da boca acessa do fogão, e agora está pegando fogo. – alargou o sorriso com a minha fala. — Sasuke. – apontei para o pano em chamas.

Olhou sem acreditar, depois de um segundo a ficha caiu.

Ri alto com o misto de sentimentos que lhe passou no rosto. Ficou sem reação no início, pensando no que iria fazer. Não demorou a ficar com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão idiota por ter deixado um pano ao lado de fogo. Confuso com qual alternativa escolher, mas decidiu-se por pegar o pano e jogar na pia, já ligando a água. Contudo não gostei da última coisa que passou pelo seu olhar. Pânico. Por quê? Estava tudo sob controle!

— O que foi? – perguntei.

Não respondeu. Continuou de costas, molhando ainda mais o pano queimado. Fechou a torneira e encostou-se a bancada.

— Não é nada. Por um instante pensei o que aconteceria comigo se você morresse. – falou sem se importar, um comentário que considerou normal e insignificante. Seu jeito.

Gostei. Adorei que tenha sentido pânico ao pensar no seu mundo sem mim.

Felizmente não foi grande coisa. O cheiro da fumaça logo se esvairá pela porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal.

— Mesmo morta eu voltaria para ficar com você. – caminhei em sua direção e segurei suas mãos. — Não só meu corpo te pertence, mas minha alma também. – usei o mesmo tom banal que ele, com a mesma convicção.

Permaneceu-se indiferente, só ficou olhando minhas mãos segurando as suas.

Sorriu.

— Ótimo. – entrelaçou nossos dedos e me puxou. — Essa é a minha garota. – e me beijou de forma terna.

Ele sempre consegue fazer meu coração bater mais rápido, deixar-me sem ar.

— "Mentiras são entretenimento". – pronunciei baixo sem seguir o ritmo da música. — "Você está de joelhos, implorando-me por mais".

Prendeu-me em seu olhar, em sua escuridão.

— Ótimo entretenimento. Nada mais fascinante do que uma mentira bem criada, uma manipulação bem sucedida. – sorriu e acariciou a maçã do meu rosto.

Nada melhor...

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>4h58min<strong>

Você nunca mudou o jeito de ser. Sempre foi o mesmo garoto decidido, despreocupado e indiferente que conheci aos catorze anos.

Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim...

Surgiram, em algum momento, a paranóia e medo de te perder. Transformaram-me em alguém frustrada e contida, o completo oposto da Sakura de alguns anos atrás.

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|****  
>10 de outubro de 2015<br>2h28min**

— Aquela foi uma ótima cena, Sakura! – disse ríspido após aliviar a pressão sob meu pulso.  
>— Então agora quer falar? – repliquei o mesmo tom!<p>

Claro que não iria querer conversar no carro. Queria que eu me martirizasse - mais conveniente, afinal.

— Deplorável a cena que você causou diante daqueles que preciso conviver todos os dias! – largou de vez o meu pulso e começou a tirar o paletó.

Não deixou de trincar o maxilar, está irritado.

— Não pense que vou me desculpar por tê-lo constrangido, por não mostrar ser a mulher perfeita que todos acreditam! – ignorei a leve dor no meu pulso e me pus diante dele.

Queria que me olhasse nos olhos!

— Era a mulher do meu chefe! O que você tinha em mente ao entornar a sua taça de vinho branco sobre a cabeça dela? – com impaciência, tirou a gravata e jogou para longe, assim como com o paletó.  
>— Agora esse pequeno fato é relevante? Não viu problema na hora que ela começou a flertar com você. E ainda correspondeu!<br>— O que está dizendo? – me olhou como se eu fosse louca. — Só estava sendo educado.

Franzi o cenho e fechei com força as minhas mãos em um punho.

— Claro! Você é o perfeito cavalheiro! É aquele que não possui defeito! Simplesmente alguém que todos amam e querem! – pura ilusão.

Minha vontade é de cravar as unhas em seus olhos. Cegá-lo! Cegá-lo para o mundo lá fora!

Por que não percebe? Eu sou tudo que precisa!

Ele parou de trincar o maxilar, relaxou. Encaminhou-se ao sofá e sentou-se no braço do mesmo e ficou a me fitar.

— Você _me_conhece e ainda assim, apesar de todos os defeitos, me ama.

Sorri sem humor.

— Será mesmo que conheço? – minha voz saiu repleta de pesar.  
>— Estava demorando a começar a duvidar! – desbotou com desânimo o primeiro botão perto da gola da camisa social branca.<br>— O que está dizendo, Sasuke? –dei um passo a sua direção.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar cada vez mais. Um misto de frustração, angústia e medo.

— Realmente não sabe do que estou dizendo? – sorriu discretamente com certa ironia. — Onde está a garota que conheci? – se levantou e começou a diminuir a nossa distância. — Lembra-se do nosso primeiro encontro? Fomos jogar bilhar, deixei que desse a primeira tacada, na segunda encaçapou a bola branca. Então, claro, comecei a me exibir e lhe ensinei a forma correta de segurar o taco, de jogar... – sorriu de verdade desta vez, deve estar recordando. — Na revanche deu a tacada perfeita. "Sorte de principiante", você disse.

Tocou os dedos frios no meu pescoço e começou a trilhar um caminho ao meu lábio inferior, onde, com o dedão, passou suavemente até deixar minha boca entreaberta.

— O que respondeu quando a chamei de mentirosa? – quase sussurrou.

Repousou a mão direita livre em minha cintura e aproximou nossos corpos, seu rosto ao meu. Sentia sua respiração quente contra a pele do meu rosto. Não demorou para eu ficar com dificuldade de engolir, respirar.

— "Não volte a pensar que me conhece. Se surpreenderá sempre que cometer este erro". – repeti palavra por palavra.  
>— Isso! Excitante, não acha? – roçou nossos lábios. Em nenhum momento deixamos de fitar um ao outro.<p>

E assim, acabou de esmagar completamente o meu coração.

Chorar... Era isso que eu tentava não fazer, inutilmente. Mas fora inevitável.

— Quer dizer que agora sou chata e monótona?

Revirou os olhos, bufou e deu-me as costas. Começou a pegar a gravata e o paletó que havia jogado pelo chão.

— Desisto. – comentou derrotado.

Não satisfeito por ter esmagado, agora começou a pisotear só para ter certeza de uma completa destruição.

— Do que você desiste, Sasuke? De mim? – avancei em sua direção, agarrei seu braço e o virei em minha direção. — De nós? – consegui, milagrosamente, controlar minhas lágrimas, mas não o tom trêmulo da minha voz.  
>— Ainda estou aqui, não é? – olhou-me com indiferença, beirando a pena.<p>

O larguei e dei um passo para trás.

Estou perdendo-o...

— Talvez... – minha voz falhou. Olhei para o chão, tentei encontrar as palavras certas. — Talvez eu não. – com toda certeza, essas não foram as palavras certas! Porém não deixa de ser verdade, não é?

Não é?

Voltei, com certo temor, a encontrar seu olhar pensativo e cuidadoso, aqueles olhos negros que me causam arrepios desde a primeira vez que os vi!

— O que está dizendo, sua boba? – usou seu tom sedutor enquanto caminhou a minha direção. — O seu lugar é ao meu lado por quanto tempo eu quiser, lembra? – envolveu-me em um abraço apertado. — E não vamos fingir que odeia isto tudo e que quer distância.

Respirei profundamente seu perfume viciante e inconfundível de quatro de julho.

— Te odeio. – murmurei ainda sem me mexer. — Eu te odeio, Uchiha Sasuke! – o empurrei com todas as minhas forças e comecei a bater, arranhá-lo de forma desengonçada e impulsiva.

Tirei meus saltos dourados Louis Vuitton da última coleção e não me importei em machucá-lo com os saltos de madeira.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e apertou meus pulsos, acabei largando os saltos. Em seguida me empurrou com destreza contra parede e me pressionou usando o peso do seu corpo.

É o que sempre faz quando me quer imóvel.

— Isso mesmo, meu amor. Fúria! – rasgou o vestido branco com violência e o arrancou do meu corpo, deixando-me apenas de calcinha.

Voltou a pressionar seu corpo contra o meu desnudo e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— O que você quer? – desceu sua mão e começou a acariciar-me por cima da calcinha.

Arranquei sua camisa com a mesma impaciência que usou no meu vestido, mas me parou quando cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros.

— O que você quer, Sakura? – agora disse com a testa apoiada a minha, com o olhar aprisionando o meu.  
>— Quero você, Sasuke! Sempre! – meu corpo clamava seu toque, minha alma almejava estar com ele. Eu estava completamente entregue.<p>

Como sempre... Sempre!

— A quem você pertence, Sakura? – seu tom era autoritário.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e parei apenas ao sentir o gosto de sangue.

Ele me causa insanidade!

— Pertenço a você, Sasuke! Sou sua, lembra? – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e aproximei nossos lábios. — Por quanto tempo você me quiser. – e o beijei. Um beijo impaciente, exigente, repleto de desejo, luxúria, ira.

Então é isto. Ele sempre terá domínio sobre mim. Não posso dizer que é uma conclusão nunca pensada. Esta é minha vida. _Ele_é a minha vida.

Não o perderei, Sasuke.

Não perderei.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>5h3min<strong>

Liguei rapidamente o alerta só para avisar que eu sabia que estava sendo seguida.

— Seu entretenimento, Sasuke. – pisei o máximo que pude no acelerador e fechei os olhos.

Estou empolgada.

— Não ache que me conhece. Não acredite que _sou_ previsível e segura. E não pense que me esqueci do que te disse. Sempre! Agora é sua vez. Sua vez, meu Sasuke.

**P**OV: **S**asuke ~

**13 de outubro de 2015.  
>4h26min<strong>

— Sasuke? – olhou-me aturdida, mas não demorou em abrir um pouco mais a porta. — O que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que horas são? – por que não está com sono? O que faz ainda acordada?

Não importa. Sua finalidade continua sendo a superior do formulário

Segurei seu pequeno rosto com a mão direita, usei a esquerda para aproximar nossos corpos.

Não hesitou, não mostrou indiferença, não demonstrou não querer. Nunca o fez, nunca o fará.

Pulou e enlaçou as pernas finas em minha cintura. Agarrou meu cabelo e correspondeu o meu beijo repleto de necessidade e indiferença, contudo, diferente dela, para mim nada significou... Nunca significava.

Conhecia perfeitamente sua casa. Uma pequena sala rústica com a cozinha ao lado, um estreito corredor e chegava à suíte. Não poderia ser melhor a localização deste lugar, no alto de uma colina. Privacidade, sempre.

— Não estou disponível sempre que tem vontade. Tenho uma vida, sabia? – seus lábios finos faziam os movimentos errados, produziam os sons incorretos.

Empurrei-a no sofá e tirei a camisa pólo azul. Olhei de relance e constatei que a chaminé estava acessa. É como se estivesse me esperando.

Voltei a fitar seus olhos castanhos avermelhado, o cabelo vermelho cumprido caía à frente do rosto que não escondia possuir o desejo de me ter.

Debrucei-me para ter seu rosto mais próximo ao meu, enquanto desatava o roupão lilás.

— Pare de falar. – uma ordem bastante simples. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e concordou.

Eu ia voltar a beijá-la, tirar-lhe o roupão, mas um barulho no lado de fora conseguiu chamar mais minha atenção. Instintivamente olhei para a janela e tentei observar algo fora do normal, ou apenas adquirir a certeza de que fora o vento.

Sabia que não estava enganado.

O que ela faz aqui?

Não há necessidade de tentar se esconder. Seu cabelo rosa lhe denuncia, minha pequena.

Sorri quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

Aproveite o show, é para você. Sua punição por ter me excitado e negado o corpo. E ainda por ter me seguido sem a minha permissão.

Arranquei-lhe o roupão do corpo com uma falsa impaciência, tomei-lhe a boca com uma fúria direcionada a outra pessoa. Em nenhum momento deixei de fitar a minha rosada, queria ter certeza de que estivesse vendo tudo o que eu fazia com outra mulher.

— Sasuke... – pronunciou meu nome sem fôlego. Sempre tão entregue.

Virei aprubtamente o pequeno corpo magro, deixando-a de joelhos no sofá, de costas para mim. Segurei seu cabelo com a mão esquerda para poder lamber, morder, beijar-lhe o pescoço, seu maxilar, sua boca. Percorria seu corpo com a mão direita.

Está gostando, Sakura? Quando vai deixar de fingir que não se importa?

Isto é para você.

Fiz pressão nas costas da Karin com a mão direita, mantive-a com a cabeça roçando contra o braço do sofá.

Estava me preparando para penetrar a Karin quando consegui notar uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos esmeraldas da minha observadora. Felicidade? Ela está feliz?

O que está fazendo? Para onde está indo? Não terminamos! O show mal começou!

Como ousa me dar às costas, Sakura?

— Para onde está indo, Sasuke? – era nítida a confusão na voz gasguita da Karin.

Não respondi, não havia necessidade. Peguei minha camisa na entrada e fui para o lado de fora. Procurei sem chamar o seu nome, nada.

O tempo está ficando claro, o sol não vai demorar a nascer.

O frio não demorou a demonstrar o seu poder. Esta é a desvantagem deste lugar ser no topo de uma colina.

Colocar a camisa não ajudou muito, mas sou mais forte.

Motor... Minha atenção logo voltou a focar ao ouvir o som do motor de um carro. Era ela!

— Sasuke! O que aconteceu? – corri para o meu carro e ignorei a pergunta de Karin, que não saiu do lado da porta da casa. — Eu fiz algo errado? – caminhou a minha direção, mas logo dei marcha ré, levantando poeira, deixando-lhe com o nada que sempre teve.

Peguei a estrada e acelerei, não demorei a avistar o carro da Sakura numa curva mais adiante.

Ativou rapidamente o alerta do carro, apenas para me avisar que sabia que estava sendo seguida. E então acelerou.

— Por que a pressa? Sabe que não pode fugir de mim, meu amor.

Acelerei o máximo, sem temer. Tinha confiança que não perderia o controle do carro nesta velocidade em alguma curva. Só não confio isto a _ela_.

O que está fazendo? Reduza! Dirigir nunca foi o seu forte!

Reduza, Sakura!

Buzinei, tentei chamar sua atenção. Nada.

Você não pode entrar nessa curva com essa velocidade! Reduza, Sakura!

Apertei com força o volante. Sentia o ódio tomar conta do meu corpo. Espasmos faziam-se presente. Trincava os dentes por puro amuamento. Meus olhos ardiam de tanta raiva! Nunca me senti tão inquieto!

Bati no volante antes de chegar à curva... _A_curva.

Sua estúpida!

**22 de outubro de 2015  
>22h57min<strong>

Preparei-me uma dose de uísque duplo assim que cheguei em casa. Caminhei até meu escritório e sentei na cadeira giratória. Tomei um bom gole do líquido e relaxei. Desafrouxei o nó na gravata, fiquei a observar o simples vazio a minha frente e no silêncio permaneci.

Agora só preciso esperar que apareça. Esta noite tenho certeza que vai. Afinal é mais um ano de _vida_que viveu mais ao meu lado do que sozinha

Esqueci de tirar o telefone da tomada.

Apoiei o copo de uísque a minha testa e fechei os olhos. Uma hora este som há de parar!

Insistente, não posso negar.

— Diga. – falei ao atender. Ainda bem que o telefone não parou de soar quando cheguei à sala. — Saori? Claro que me lembro de você! – eu sabia que só poderia ser alguém inútil. — Amanhã retorno a ligação. Cheguei em casa a pouco e estou muito cansado – tão idiotas. — Também quero isto com você. Em breve farei seu sonho se tornar realidade – desliguei e tirei o telefone do gancho.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Minha noite já pertence à outra pessoa.

— Fico feliz por já ter superado o luto. – essa voz... Irritante ao ponto de ser inconfundível.

Fechei os olhos e sorri, não virei para apreciar o corredor vazio.

— Irá levar o café ao meu escritório ou será necessário eu ter que buscar na cozinha? – perguntei enquanto caminhava de volta ao escritório.  
>— Você e cozinha? Não combinam. – havia humor em seu tom.<p>

Desabotoei os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa social vinho e sentei-me na cadeira. Meu drinque continuou no mesmo lugar sobre a mesa... Não... Havia algo diferente. Um descansa copos? Quando o coloquei?

Cansaço... Devo estar muito cansado.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei a descansar.

Algo logo chamou minha atenção. O som do vento contra o vidro da enorme janela a minha direita, os galhos chocando um contra o outro, as folhas caindo, a coruja e seu som pontual, o cheiro da terra úmida após uma passageira garoa. Tudo normal. Tudo lá fora está normal, o único problema é a minha cabeça!

— Está vendo o que me fez, Sakura? Não consigo tirar-lhe da cabeça. - quase me faz pensar que era este o seu objetivo: morrer enquanto ainda era minha; deixar-me por definitivo sem o meu consentimento.

Quase me faz pensar deste jeito... Mas há muito tempo perdeu o gosto de me iludir, de lutar pelas próprias vontades. Tornou-se uma fácil...

Respirei fundo e fitei fixamente a entrada do escritório. Observei a luz, tentei enxergar alguma movimentação ou silhueta reconhecida. Nada.

— Onde está o meu café? – peguei o porta retrato sobre a mesa e o joguei contra a parede.

Não preciso guardar mais esta fotografia que tanto gostava... Uma montagem de cinco fotos em preto e branco do dia em que a pedi em casamento na cabine fotográfica.

Mulher tola. Ficava feliz em guardar qualquer coisa que lembrasse que um dia, de fato, o momento acontecera. Agradava-me sua sensibilidade única. Quantas vezes errei com você? Fazia coisas que pensava que a deixaria feliz, mas acontecia o contrário.

— Faz bagunça na casa porque sabe que quem vai arrumar sou eu. – comentou de braços cruzados, olhando para os cacos de um momento.

Não consigo nem delirar direito! A verdadeira Sakura jamais olharia esta bagunça sem se importar.

— Precisamos rever a divisão de afazeres. – por quanto tempo o delírio vai durar desta vez?  
>— Não se mexe em time que está ganhando, meu amor. – e olhou para mim com uma sagacidade no olhar, como da última vez.<p>

Realmente gosto desta lembrança. Melhor parte ainda estar por vir.

Caminhou sedutoramente em minha direção. Está usando o tomara que caia preto que tanto gosto, o que ressalta a cintura fina e seios sinuosos.

Sentou-se em meu colo, passou os braços por volta do meu pescoço e cheirou profundamente o perfume dos meus cabelos.

— Sasuke... – gemeu após sussurrar o meu nome.

Tudo bem a lembrança não estar acontecendo do exato jeito. Não me importa que no dia estivesse de cabelos soltos, ao contrário de agora que estão presos. A única coisa que interessa é: que é minha. Minha!

Roçou seu lábio ao meu, mas não me beijou. Só queria apreciar no meu olhar o efeito que causou, sentir a reação do meu corpo ao contato do seu.

Minha pequena e seus raros momentos de manipulação.

Com um sorriso perverso, levou a mão direita as costas e puxou uma faca de cozinha. A lâmina cumprida reluziu com o a luz da lâmpada florescente. Afiada.

— Chega de fazê-lo achar que está delirando, Sasuke. – arrastou pela minha bochecha a ponta da lâmina fria.

Passei a mão pela pele macia do seu rosto.

— Do que está falando, minha pequena? – sorriu mais uma vez.  
>— Pertenço a você, lembra? – olhou-me com uma falsa ingenuidade.<br>— Nunca me esqueci. Você pelo contrário... – colocou o indicador sobre meus lábios.  
>— Eu fiz a minha escolha. Agora é sua vez. – mantém o timbre da voz num tom calmo e relaxante.<br>— Entre o quê devo escolher?  
>— Diga-me que é meu, Sasuke.<p>

Sorri. Eu realmente queria que tivesse feito algo assim, Sakura.

— Não sou seu, Sakura. Nunca fui. Só quis estar ao seu lado. – sorriu genuinamente, como se tivesse escutado uma piada hilária.  
>— Venha comigo. Sim ou não? – possuía controle da expressão neutra.<p>

Só posso ter sido drogado sem perceber.

Um "fantasma" segurando uma faca, querendo-me "levar"... Conveniente.

— Irá enterrar a faca no meu coração se eu disser "não"? – fingi uma falsa aflição. Sei que não convenci, não queria.  
>— Errado. Matarei-lhe de qualquer jeito, querido. – e agora um sorriso forçado.<br>— Então não tenho reais opções. – continuei a brincadeira da minha mente.

— Assim como eu. Nunca tive reais opções com você. Sempre usando pronomes possessivos, agindo de forma autoritária, afastando qualquer um que tivesse interesse em me conhecer... Sabia que eu iria me perder, que deixaria de ser a Sakura que conhecera.  
>— Não, minha querida. Eu não sabia. Você que foi fraca e se perdeu. Tinha certeza que a Sakura que conheci estava adormecida na submissa, só esperava seus momentos de fúria para poder voltar a revê-la. Queria tanto que é desta forma que está acontecendo na minha ilusão. – acariciei seu rosto e repousei a cabeça em seus seios. — Minha, Sakura.<br>— Sua. – segurou minha mão que tocava seu rosto. — Eternamente sua, pois será este o tempo que irá me querer.

Ergui a cabeça para voltar a encontrar o seu olhar.

— Irá me assombrar? – como prometera. Minha garota.

Não respondeu, apenas outro sorriso com falsa ingenuidade.

— Por que, Sakura? Por que se matou? Mesmo sendo uma tola ao volante, sabia que não daria certo virar com aquela velocidade.

Arrastou a ponta da faca pelo meu pescoço e começou a desabotoar o restante dos botões, deixando uma suave trilha de sangue pelo caminho.

— Você foi o culpado da minha morte. Você me matou, Sasuke. E agora vou retribuir da mesma forma, assim poderemos passar a eternidade juntos. – pressionou a faca contra o meu tórax.

Até que criou um belo corte, só parou de afundar a faca porque segurei seu pulso.

Eu sinto a ardência, sinto um líquido quente escorrer pela pele cortada... Tão real.

— De verdade, Sasuke. Estou com você desde que morri. Enceno nossas lembranças desde o fatídico dia, tudo por este momento. – falou com extrema credibilidade. — Lembraria de mim se eu não tivesse voltado? – uma lágrima, desta vez de tristeza. — Acha que não me dói lhe ver levando a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que não me machuca a alma vê-lo levar, noite após noite, estranhas a nossa casa, ao nosso quarto, a nossa cama!

Limpei a lágrima solitária e a levei até minha boca. Salgado.

Real... Isto também parece tão real!

— Não é um sonho! – praticamente implorou. Pegou com firmeza a minha mão e colocou um pouco acima do seio esquerdo. Batidas. — Está sentindo? É por você que ele bate!  
>— O que está acontecendo? – fiquei sério. Tudo é real demais para eu não considerar a possibilidade de ela estar falando a verdade.<p>

Empurrei-a e fui para perto da porta.

— O que você espera de mim, Sasuke? – gritou, perdeu totalmente a serenidade.

Tão vulnerável no canto do cômodo, com expressão de verdadeiro sofrimento. Seus olhos verdadeiros não escondiam que estavam para chorar.

Novamente a sensação de ódio. Odeio, e ao mesmo tempo sinto tanto prazer em vê-la assim.

Fui a sua direção e a abracei com força. Queria dar-lhe segurança em meus braços, comigo.

Estava imóvel, sabia ainda da sua presença por sentir o ar quente contra a pele do meu pescoço enquanto respirava.

— Fica comigo. – implorou. Uma singela e verdadeira súplica.  
>— Sempre, minha pequena.<p>

Mexeu-se um pouco em meus braços, tocou a boca a minha e encostou a faca no meu peito esquerdo.

— Acredita neste momento? – perguntou baixo.

Sua expressão mudou, voltou a ficar calma e decidida.

— Sim. – respondi instintivamente. — Voltou a este mundo por mim. – ela sorriu, um lindo e encantador sorriso.  
>— Voltei por você. Agora o levarei comigo. – novamente precisei segurar o seu pulso para pará-la.<br>— Não seja ingênua, meu amor. Você não pode me matar. – sorri pela sua tolice.  
>— E por que não? – franziu o cenho sem compreender.<p>

Demonstrou a mesma frustração de uma criança que não recebeu o presente que pediu.

— Porque você nunca faria nada que eu não quisesse. – ela acompanhou o meu sorriso. Está feliz.  
>— É verdade. – me abraçou com força. — A Sakura que conheceu jamais faria algo que não quisesse, mas ela morreu naquele falso acidente. O que está vendo é o fantasma de uma pessoa insistente que aceitou, finalmente, deixá-lo partir. Que aceitou que pode existir vida sem você. – soltou-me aos poucos para poder encontrar o meu olhar confuso. — Quer a nova verdade? Estou viva. Adorei enganá-lo durante esses nove dias! – sorriu completamente entusiasmada. — Gostou de toda a encenação, incluindo a minha "morte"?<p>

Não sabia que eu possuía tanta imaginação! Isso não pode ser real! Devo estar me cortando e inconscientemente colocando a culpa na imagem da Sakura.

Culpa? Eu me sentindo culpado? Pelo quê? Este foi o pensamento mais ridículo da noite!

Por que estou querendo me matar? Devo realmente tomar cuidado com "ela". Esta é a única certeza.

— Não o quero mais na minha vida! – disse simplesmente. — Lide com este fato. – jogou o braço para trás, estava realmente pronta para enterrar a lâmina em meu coração.

Dessa vez agi antes que o metal pudesse chegar perto da minha pele. Fiz bastante pressão em volta do seu pulso, ela franziu o cenho de dor, contudo nada entregou.

Deixou de aguentar, deixou a faca cair.

— Diga que não me ama! – usei o outro braço para empurrar sua garganta contra a parede, e mantive, impedindo-a de respirar.  
>— Eu n-não... – tentou buscar ar, mas não perdia o olhar vitorioso e confiante. — Não t-te amo! – sorriu. Não se importou de não estar respirando, seu prazer é a minha reação.<p>

Aliviei a pressão. Levantei-a do chão e tomei com desespero a sua boca. Usei meu corpo para imobilizá-la, empurrando-a contra a parede. Não diminui o ritmo, não lhe dei chance para respirar. Parei no meio do beijo ao perceber.

Soltei-a, dei um passo para trás e tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Eu sabia! Nunca duvidei de você, Sakura.

Por que não pensei nisso antes? Era tão óbvio!

— Eu não te amo, Sasuke. – e aquela voz inconfundível voltou a tomar minha atenção. — Adeus. – a faca já estava próxima. Conseguiu-me como queria: desprevenido.

Realmente acredito que ela possui a coragem de me matar.

E novamente a dor e ardência do metal frio entrando com imponderação no meu corpo...

**P**OV: **S**ayumi ~

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|****  
>12 de outubro de 2015<br>15h27min**

— Você está louca! – gritei! No que ela está pensando? Como pôde deixar um homem ter tanto controla da própria vida?

Eu sabia desde o início que aquele Uchiha seria a sua destruição! Tive a confirmação quando me contou que deixaria a cidade para morar em um lugar novo onde ninguém os conhecesse!

— Pode dizer o que quiser, nada vai mudar. Vai acontecer com ou sem você. Mas realmente prefiro tê-la ao meu lado neste último ato, Sayu. – e ela ainda fala com serenidade!

Aquele cafageste lhe fez lavagem cerebral!

Este pequeno quarto de quinta de hotel está começando a me irritar cada vez mais! E o pinga-pinga da torneira não ajuda!

Olhei seu reflexo seguido do meu. Ela está com cabelo solto repicado até a cintura - claro, é como _ele_gosta. Por um tempo eu tingi o meu cabelo de preto, mas deixei voltar à cor natural: rosa. Na infância, minha testa avantajada não incomodava, diferentemente para Sakura. Ino, sua ex melhor amiga, costumava tirar muito sarro por isso. Ótimo jeito de iniciar uma amizade.

Sasuke, na adolescência, tinha a pele mais pálida que a da Sakura, hoje é o contrário. Claro, ela perdeu o interesse de fazer qualquer coisa que não o envolvesse.

Amor... Isso não é amor! Mas não adianta voltar a bater nesta tecla.

— Ainda há tempo de ter uma vida, Sakura! Trinta e três anos, jovem! Linda, engraçada, inteligente.  
>— Só diz que eu sou linda porque somos iguais. – comentou um pouco cansada. — Na verdade está se auto-elogiando, maninha.<br>— Só por termos a mesma aparência não significa que somos iguais.

Sentou na beirada da cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

— Se culpando por não ter contado que mantemos contato?

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Se fosse uma simples omissão, não. Porém menti. Disse que tinha perdido o contato com você depois de dois anos em Londres.  
>— Ele acha que está sozinha. Aos poucos perdeu contato com todos os amigos que tinha, e comigo. Ainda bem que pelo menos nisso consegui convencê-la a manter segredo. – mordeu o lábio inferior.<p>

Virei para fitá-la, não mais o reflexo.

— Sakura. – queria sua atenção. Consegui. — Isso se chama "destino". Tudo lhe trouxe a este momento, para decidir sua vida. – nunca controlei minhas mãos enquanto dialogava. — Tudo bem que cometeu erro após erro...

— Já chega! – levantou-se e olhou-me com uma decisão que há muito tempo não via. — Eu o amo. Diga o que quiser, não vou mudar de ideia. Pertenço a Sasuke. Ele foi o meu primeiro em tudo! Senti todas as emoções com ele! E será dele o meu último pensamento, e minha última e melhor tentativa de entretenimento.

Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Conseguia ver o brilho em seus olhos. Ela queria chorar, gritar.

— Fica falando que é o culpado por eu ter mudado... Não é! Entendo porque esteja me traindo. Eu o estou traindo em não ser a Sakura que era! Entenda, Sayumi. Irei fazê-lo lembrar com quem casou. O manipularei no fim. Farei com que ele pense na Karin e queira vê-la. O atrairei para o alto daquela colina. Certamente me verá quando estiver olhando pela janela, se sentirá com raiva por eu não "apreciar" o que irá querer me mostrar. Deixarei que veja minha morte.

Mordeu novamente o lábio inferior.

— Isto irá irritá-lo bastante! – sorriu. — Se você não concordar em ser o meu "fantasma", tudo bem. Não o faça acreditar nas lembranças ricas em detalhes que tanto lhe contei. Não importa. Irei enganar, seduzir, conquistá-lo! O meu "destino" pertence a ele! Darei a Sakura que conheceu! Com ou sem você. – não piscava, seu olhar estava cravado ao meu.  
>— O verdadeiro discurso de um amor fadado ao desastre.<p>

Voltou a piscar e sorriu com um pouco de humor.

— Pense pelo lado de que também irá enganá-lo. De que o fará perceber que errou quando supôs que eu estivesse sozinha. Não me deixe, Sayu! – ergueu a mão em minha direção.

Não respondi ou me movi de imediato, sabia que era desnecessário tentar contra-argumentar.

Aceitar... Devo aceitar? Preciso perder minha irmã para recuperá-la?

— Realmente dará sua vida a ele?  
>— Minha vida <em>é<em>dele. Não existe alternativa. Livre arbítrio nunca foi opção.

Realmente decidida a levar este plano maluco até o fim. Não posso recusar, só terá sucesso com a minha participação – que é o fator essencial!

Meu presente... A você...

Esta é a prova do meu amor incondicional a você, mana.

Segurei sua mão, mesmo não concordando.

— Eu farei minha parte no plano que criou. Enganarei, o farei achar que sou você até o fim. Garanto que ele jamais lhe esquecerá. – minha voz saiu apertada.

Dor... Quero que o Uchiha maldito sinta a mesma dor! Passe pela mesma agonia! Sofra a mesma aflição!

— Não o mate. – me entreguei ao olhar rapidamente para o lado. — Me prometa, Sayu! – implorou nervosa. Apertava firme a minha mão.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**22 de outubro de 2015  
>23h39min<strong>

Ainda não posso... Enfiei a faca em seu braço!

Só quero escovar os dentes... Tirar o seu gosto da minha boca!

— Quer saber a verdade, Sasuke? Sem mais ilusão! – falei enojada.

Não me olhou, manteve-se indiferente e tirou com um movimento rápido a faca do braço. Errado. Deveria ter deixado!

— Sinta-se à vontade, Sayumi. – o líquido vivo e escarlate não parava de escorrer pelo ferimento profundo.

Usou o cinto para fazer um torniquete e a camisa para pressionar ferimento.

— Quando percebeu? – não estou surpresa apesar de parecer.  
>— Conheço perfeitamente o gosto da minha Sakura. Tudo ficou claro após o beijo. Era você, o tempo todo! Tudo encenação. – não transmitia nada. Estava uma verdadeira estátua, completamente indecifrável.<p>

Aceitar... Devo aceitar? Preciso perder minha irmã para recuperá-la?

— Realmente dará sua vida a ele?  
>— Minha vida <em>é<em>dele. Não existe alternativa. Livre arbítrio nunca foi opção.

Realmente decidida a levar este plano maluco até o fim. Não posso recusar, só terá sucesso com a minha participação – que é o fator essencial!

Meu presente... A você...

Esta é a prova do meu amor incondicional a você, mana.

Segurei sua mão, mesmo não concordando.

— Eu farei minha parte no plano que criou. Enganarei, o farei achar que sou você até o fim. Garanto que ele jamais lhe esquecerá. – minha voz saiu apertada.

Dor... Quero que o Uchiha maldito sinta a mesma dor! Passe pela mesma agonia! Sofra a mesma aflição!

— Não o mate. – me entreguei ao olhar rapidamente para o lado. — Me prometa, Sayu! – implorou nervosa. Apertava firme a minha mão.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**22 de outubro de 2015  
>23h39min<strong>

Ainda não posso... Enfiei a faca em seu braço!

Só quero escovar os dentes... Tirar o seu gosto da minha boca!

— Quer saber a verdade, Sasuke? Sem mais ilusão! – falei enojada.

Não me olhou, manteve-se indiferente e tirou com um movimento rápido a faca do braço. Errado. Deveria ter deixado!

— Sinta-se à vontade, Sayumi. – o líquido vivo e escarlate não parava de escorrer pelo ferimento profundo.

Usou o cinto para fazer um torniquete e a camisa para pressionar ferimento.

— Quando percebeu? – não estou surpresa apesar de parecer.  
>— Conheço perfeitamente o gosto da minha Sakura. Tudo ficou claro após o beijo. Era você, o tempo todo! Tudo encenação. – não transmitia nada. Estava uma verdadeira estátua, completamente indecifrável.<p>

— O que _acha_que aconteceu?

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que não me agradou.

— Eu a tive. Ela se entregou por completo. Estou satisfeito. – empurrou para trás o cabelo preto com a mão ensanguentada.  
>— Está satisfeito? – não consegui me controlar mais! — Entende o que ela fez por você? – sei que estava gritando alto demais, mas era mais forte!<br>— Sim. Mentiu, me manipulou, fez com que eu fizesse o seu jogo. E triunfou. – ele não escondia a felicidade. — Conseguiu, Sakura. Agora sim posso lhe dizer que também sou seu. – não era comigo que estava falando.

Acho que se esqueceu da minha presença.

— Ótimo! Todos estão felizes! Conseguiram o final feliz! Mas e eu? Você matou a minha irmã, um pedaço de mim! Eu vivi! Deixei tudo em Londres depois de saber o que ela queria fazer! Tentei fazê-la mudar de ideia! Não consegui, obviamente!

Não considero as lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos como sinal de fraqueza. Estou demonstrando meu sentimento por ela!

— Você nunca a esquecerá, Sasuke! – peguei a faca do chão e cortei-lhe a jugular.

Tudo tão rápido que só percebeu o corte na garganta quando caiu de joelhos no chão. Ainda tentava lutar pela vida.

— Está orgulhoso da _sua_pequena Sakura, não é? – agachei-me para acompanhar o seu olhar, decifrar o que tinha em mente. Um sorriso surgiu. — Tenho certeza que seu último pensamento pertenceu a ela, aquela que o teve! – sorri ao ver a vida lhe deixar os olhos.

Mal respirava.

**|LEMBRANÇA ON|****  
>12 de outubro de 2015<br>16h01min**

— Faça-o acreditar que não irá matá-lo. Deixe que entenda e que aproveite um pouco a vasta sensação que sentirá. Do jeito que é, só assim admitirá que também pertence a mim. E então... – olhou-me com um sorriso esperançoso e alegria no olhar. — Traga-o de volta mim.

**|LEMBRANÇA OFF|**

**22 de outubro de 2015  
>23h59min<strong>

— Está feliz, mana? Tudo saiu como planejou.

Soltei a faca e encostei-me à parede. Olhei por alguns minutos o corpo vazio do Uchiha.

— Meu objetivo nunca foi furar o seu coração... Ele era da Sakura.

Sorri ao pensar em tudo.

Peguei a aliança da Sakura que guardei no sutiã. Quis porque quis que a aliança de noivado fosse a de casamento.

Olhei para o solitário em forma de flor de cerejeira... Até eu concordo que o formato do diamante em homenagem ao nome da dona foi uma bela demonstração de afeição.

Engatinhei, esquivando-me da poça de sangue que ficava cada vez maior, até chegar a mão de Sasuke. Olhei a aliança que está no seu dedo anular, depois voltei a fitar, pela última vez, o anel da minha irmã.

Coloquei a aliança da Sakura no dedo mindinho de Sasuke.

Juntos. Lado a lado. Como deve ser, não é, Sakura?

Espero realmente que esteja satisfeita, onde quer que esteja. Conseguiu do Uchiha o que queria, a confissão. Ele morreu sendo seu, morreu com o pensamento em você.

Mesmo não me agradando, o seu final feliz foi o meu presente para você.

**23 de outubro de 2015  
>00h<strong>

Parabéns pelos trinta e quatro anos, Sakura. E claro, pelo ótimo entretenimento bem sucedido.

**Fim. ~**

* * *

><p><strong>E agora o recado de sempre... se tiverem gostado da one e não estiverem a fim de deixar um cometário então entrem na minha comu (ou caso queiram conhecer mais estórias de minha autoria), me deixariam igualmente - até mais - feliz :)'<strong>

**http:/*www.*orkut.*com.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=103629130**

**(não esqueçam de tirar os "*")  
><strong>


End file.
